


Why Are You Mad at Me

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: A Prompt for Every Season [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Beau and Jester have a tough talk after a close callPrompt 11: "I almost lost you"Ship: BeaujesterRequest by:PriestessamyKiss Prompts! Send me an ask and I'll write a prompt
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: A Prompt for Every Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Why Are You Mad at Me

Beau sat on the shitty inn bed quietly while Jester sat across from her, scrubbing the blood off the monk’s hands. She looked at the blue girl. Her best friend. She had her jaw set in a small scowl that was so unlike Jester while she scrubbed. 

“Why” her voice was raw and raspy, she swallowed and tried again. “Why are you mad at me?”

The tiefling stopped her scrubbing and looked up at the woman across from her. She narrowed her eyes, the happy-go-lucky, never let the mask slip, persona was gone and Beau was staring at a very frustrated-looking Jester with a lot of sadness in her eyes. She looked away from Beau and sighed. “Beau you know why I’m mad. We’ve talked about this before.” She looked back at the monk with tears brimming in her eyes. “Beau you can’t keep jumping out in front of danger! I know you’re fast and stuff but what if me or Cad weren’t there to bring you back!? What if we didn’t have any diamonds?!”

Beau looked down at her own lap rather than face Jester’s glare. “I mean, as long as it keeps you guys from getting hurt-”

“Beau stop!!” Jester cried. “Don’t say shit like that!!” she was gripping Beau’s hands tightly. “Do you realise how much it would hurt if you were gone?!”

“Jes… I-” and suddenly Jester was kissing her. Pouring all of her sadness and passion into Beau’s lips. The monk was stunned, months of stuffing down her feelings for her friend suddenly all undone. She sank into the kiss, all of the weight off her shoulders.

Jester pulled back but pressed their foreheads together. “Beau… I almost lost you…” She leaned back and looked Beau in the eyes. “Beau please… don’t throw your life away like that.” She looked so scared. “I love you too much to lose you…”


End file.
